cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kulgojev
|- |'Capital City' || Malden |- |'Largest City' || Portsmouth |- |'Official Language' || Georgian Farsi |- |'Government' • Transitional | Transitional The Steward Arian57 |- |'Political Parties' | New Socialist Workers Party Han-Dynasty Gregorian Coservatives |- |'Founding' | July 21, 2006. |- |'Area' • Total | 49.232 mile diameter. (08/26/06) |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 1,663 Supporters (08/25/06) 1,025 Working Citizens (06/25/06) 639 Soldiers (08/25/06) |- |'National Anthem' | |- |'National Holiday' |December 20,Tag, wo alle wir vergeudet erhalten |- |'National Tax Rate' | 13% (although oddly market fluctuations show something more akin to 25% around Febuary 18) |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $84.19 $79.75 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 95.48% |- |'Currency' | 1 Lari |- |'Resources' • Connected | Spices & Uranium Not Available |} Founding Kulgojev was founded on a small island in the red sea by a band of gypsys who had been deported there from Georgia and Czechoslovakia on the grounds of vagrancy. The first small town of Portsmouth sprang up on one of the natural harbors at this point expansion spread inland for reasons ranging from wealth seeking to disatisfaction with the sandy terrain of the coast, unfortunatly as they progressed further, sand was all that awaited them. Kulgojev History Most of Kulgojev history is condisered sketcky and biased to the many civil wars and inner termoil. The Civil Conflict There were multipule small contained civil conflicts in the country due to many afformented reasons, such as water supplies and dental services (or the lack thereof). However hands down the largest scale conflict started when the city of Portsmouth led an angry mob armed with crude weapons and firearms and marched to the city of Revjhch and demaded that the city dentist come and practice in their city. He declined due to the fact that there was no synagouge in Portsmouth, This sparked the conflict known in country as "The Civil Conflict" which is initself sort of an oxymoron due to the poor nameing ability of the people. Rise To Power The leader Arian had his humble beggings as the 57th son of a Mormon. He later moved away from the rice farm to seek greater fourtunes in the the cities that were similar almost to the city states as they weren't gudied under one ruler. He did menial jobs in a small city named Malden (later to become the capital). He gave up his odd menial tasks and fought on the side of Portsmouth in the Civil Conflict and recived a head wound after being struck with a large peice of airbourne debris. This caused a massive shift in personality due to damage his brain recived. As the conflict closed he went into the political arena and became the Minister of Malden. His affalble personality along with his snappy wit and his goofiness. He progressed to the the level of national leader after a debate in which his opponet attempted to show the faults of Arian57. As he would state he lacked the composure to lead a nation, Arian57 replied over him that he was calmer that him until his opponet snapped and attempted to stab his debate adversary with a bannana knife before being shot 137 times by the psudeo-military personell that were security for the debate. His Majesty Arian57 Arian the 57th (shortened to Arian57) served for since the island of Kulgojev became a recognized country for 31 years until he ruled himself unfit to rule (as he decied it was time to retire to his costal retreat....in Bermuda) so he elected a council to listen to the pleas of the people to decied upon a new form of government The Global Alliance Arian57 led his country into the alliance several years before he stepped down from the throne on the grounds that the NPO weren't a band of pleasnt people. The People The people work to produce spices that are natural to the island such as salt harvested from the beaches as the tide reciedes in the later spring seansons. Uranium was also discovered in the northn parts of the island that lied in honeycombed mines that were unfortunaly too close to the underground water supplies and identified as the cause of 26,789 cases of retardation.